This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘WEKsactrumi’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,066) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (Neon Cowboy×Flower Carpet).